The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit for a slip-controlled brake system, in particular for use in a motorcycle.
EP 1 194 321 B1 discloses a hydraulic unit of the type mentioned above. The hydraulic unit is composed of a block-shaped accommodating member accommodating inlet and outlet valves in several valve accommodating bores of a first and second valve row for the purpose of anti-lock control. Besides, a pump bore is arranged in the accommodating member, which is aligned transversely to the port where the valve accommodating bores open into the accommodating member, including a motor accommodating bore aligned normal to the pump bore, as well as several pressure fluid channels, which connect the valve accommodating bores and the pump bore and are able to establish a hydraulic connection between the brake pressure generator connections that open into the accommodating member and several wheel brake connections.